puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego
|weight= |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Rancagua, O'Higgins Region, Chile |resides= |billed= |trainer= Agressor Kesmai Dick Togo |debut=August 14, 2005 |retired= |}} Diego is a Chilean professional wrestler best known for his Dramatic Dream Team, where he is a former five-times Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion, a former one-time KO-D 6 Man Tag Team Champions and King of Dark Champion. He worked on its sub-brand DDT New Attitude (DNA). In the past, in DDT he was known as Guanchulo before renaming to Diego and joining ALL OUT. He started his career in his home country Chile at the MAX Lucha Libre where he competed full-time at the promotion until 2015, where he is a former three-times MAX Maximo Champion and also competed for Fenix Rebelion Lucha Libre, where he is a former FNX Champion. He started regularly competing in Japan in 2014 where he was trained by Dick Togo. Professional Wrestling career Chile (2005-2015) He started his career in 2005 wrestling with some friends He would then make his professional wrestling debut on August 14 at a local promotion MAX Lucha Libre. He would then spent two years training making his wrestling return on January 6, 2007 losing to Criminal in his return. At the end of the year, he managed to win MAX Lucha Libre top title the MAX Maximo Championship. He would regularly compete in MAX Lucha Libre until 2015. DDT Pro-Wrestling/DDT New Attitude (2012-2017) During Dick Togo retirement match in Chile, Togo gave him some guidance. This led him making his debut in Japan in DDT Pro-Wrestling on April 13, 2013 under the ring name Guanchulo. He then started to work in dark matches. On November 17 a #1 Contendership Battle Royal to the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. He lost to the defending champion HARASHIMA on November 24. On January 26, 2014 during a battle royal he managed to win Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. Due to the championship having a 24/7 rule he quickly lost the title to Gota Ihashi. On March 21 he was one of six-man to win a battle royal to win the Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere contract. On April 12, 2014 he unsuccessfully challenged Danshoku Dino for the DDT Extreme Division Championship. In December 2015 he returned to DDT signing full time with the promotion. In January he became a full-time wrestler of DDT's sub-brand DDT New Attitude. On February 28, 2016 he won the King of Dark Championship after he was pinned by Mizuki Watase during a tag team match. The championship, as a rule, were instead of being awarded to the winner of the title match, its given to the loser instead. He lost the title six days later after defeating Seiya Morohashi. On June 1 he defeated Kazuki Hirata to win his Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere contract. However, he ended up losing his contract to Mizuki Watase. On August 26 he won the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship but quickly lost the title to Toru Owashi. In October he took part of the DNA Grand Prix, where he finished with a record of three wins and two losses and failed to advance to the final after losing to same block participant Ryota Nakatsu in their head-to-head match. On December 4 he won the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship but quickly lost the title to a bus after being stuck on the door of a bus and submitted. He would regain the title for the fourth time on March 20, 2017 but quickly lost the title to Yoshihiko. On April 16 he defeated Royce Isaacs to win his Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere contract. However, he ended up losing his contract to HARASHIMA. On May 28 he was revealed to be the new member of ALL OUT. Afterwards, he renamed himself to Diego. On August 5 Diego took part of DNA's Wrestling Koshien tournament losing to MAO in the semifinals. On November 2, Diego and his All Out stablemates Akito and Konosuke Takeshita defeated Damnation (Daisuke Sasaki, Mad Paulie and Shuji Ishikawa) to win the vacant KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. On November 9, it was announced that he would be leaving DNA as he would take on Shunma Katsumata on December 13. On December 1 Diego made one of his last matches in DDT losing to his mentor Dick Togo. On December 10, All Out lost the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship to Shuten-dōji (Kudo, Yukio Sakaguchi and Masahiro Takanashi). On December 13 Diego made his last match on DNA defeating Katsumata. On December 24 Diego defeated Ichiko Hirata to win the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship for the fifth time. He lost the title to Dick Togo on December 30. This marked Diego's last match in DDT. Personal Life The American wrestling promotion WWE influenced him to become a wrestler. As a child, he read Japanese comics and he went to a Japanese school to learn Japanese. In the end of 2014, he ended an excursion in Japan and returned to Chile working as an English teacher after graduating, he worked as a part-time wrestler. He loves the anime One Piece. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Diego ***''VHS'' (Death Valley Driver) ** As Guanchulo ***Guanchulo 1/2 (Falcon Arrow) ***''VHS'' (Death Valley Driver) *'Signature moves' **Dropkick **''guanchulo y medio/One Cut and Imedio'' (Brainbuster) **''Jay J Scratch'' (Jackknife hold) **''Plunger'' (Plancha Suicida) **Piledriver **''Yeyos Clutch'' (Arm Trap Cradle) * Nicknames **"El Amigo de los Ninos" **"El Eterno Nino" **"Merry Japanese Mania" * Entrance themes **"Sobacol" by LosMox! Wrestlers trained *Marion Ferrer *Sebastian Joestar Championships and accomplishments *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **King of Dark Championship (1 time) **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (5 times) **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Konosuke Takeshita and Akito **Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere (2014,2016,2017) *'Fenix Rebelion Lucha Libre' **FNX Championship (1 time) *'MAX Lucha Libre' **MAX Maximo Championship (3 times) Category:Wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:DNA Roster Category:ALL OUT